Surprise!
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: The team plans a surprise party for Tony  party not included


Title: Surprise!

Spoilers: very slight up through the current season

A/N: This site is the reason I am so behind on my homework. You should feel ashamed for enabling me (but review anyway :). I saw an old challenge on NFA of one where there wasn't a single word spoken aloud. I decided to try it. (I cheated for the last line, though)

* * *

It was a long, hard day of catching bad guys, the way most days went for Gibbs and his team, but today, it also happened to be Tony DiNozzo's birthday. They spent the day in the usual manner, Gibbs gets a call; they go see the body; they chase down some leads that don't lead anywhere; they catch a break; they catch the bad guy and they finish with some paper work. That's the part they were at now.

McGee was sitting quietly at his desk chair behind his station as the hustle and bustle of work in the agency died down to a calm hum. He peeked up and sent a knowing look to the former liaison officer and current NCIS agent who was typing away at her own desk across from him. He pulled up the instant messenger and slyly clicked away a message while sending quick glances to DiNozzo who for once was the only one actually working.

_McGee has logged in_

_7:39 pm_

_**McGee**__: Psst. Ziva! What time are we meeting tonight? _

_**Ziva**__: We are all meeting in Abby's lab. Gibbs is sending Tony down at 8:00 sharp. _

_**McGee**__: Ok, thanks. Look at him. He has no we have a surprise party for him. :D_

_**Ziva**__: You are right. He was acting depressed all day thinking we forgot. _

McGee caught Ziva looking at something over his shoulder. He sighed.

_**McGee: **__Gibb's is right behind me, isn't he?_

_Ziva has logged off  
__McGee has logged off_

Ziva calmly clicked out of the program and began to reread a file she had on her desk. To anyone seeing her, it would seem that she had been working the whole time and was simply typing up a report before consulting the file to double check everything. McGee on the other hand was not nearly as smooth in his transition. Ziva cringed as she heard the distinct sound of a pile of papers falling off a desk right as Gibbs came into the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee in his hand. She glanced up from her 'work' long enough to see Gibb's give a solid glare to the agent before settling in at his own desk to get in some last minute filing.

Tony had been waiting all day for someone, anyone, in the office to acknowledge his birthday, yet not one, even from the team, had said a word about it. No Abby squealing and wrapping him in a hug, no flirting with Ziva about what he was doing to celebrate (in all actuality, he wasn't planning on doing anything, but if she offered to go out for drinks, he certainly wouldn't say no), no McGoo needling him about getting older, nothing. He was a touch offended but decided it would be easiest to just to let their forgetfulness slide. He was too busy pretending to look occupied to catch all the sidelong glances the others in the bull pen were tossing his way.

Time past slowly for the team but when the clock on the wall finally read 7:50, Gibbs locked eyes with Ziva and gave an almost imperceptible nod. She reciprocated before subtly getting up from her desk and making her way to the elevator. When Tony hear the small ding of the elevator doors closing, he assumed that his exotic partner was simply going home and didn't want to break the comfortable silence the office had fallen into to by saying good bye. Little did he know, instead of pressing the button to make the lift go the parking lot, Ziva sent it down to the lab.

She entered the lab and looked around appreciatively. Abby had decked out the lab after the work day ended with tables and food and banners. They even had colorful balloons floating cheerfully on either side of the door way. She nodded in greeting to Ducky and Palmer who had gone down early to help Abby set up before flipping the lights and sneaking down behind one of Abby's many 'babies.'

A few minutes after Ziva's departure, Gibbs sent a look to McGee who also nodded and made his way to elevator. When he stepped out at Abby's lab, the bubbly scientist ushered him quietly into his assigned place near where Ducky and Palmer were waiting.

Gibbs joined the team a minute or two after and McGee had to resist chuckling at seeing his tough as nails boss crouching in a darkened lab waiting for the arrival of one of his agents for a surprise party.

Abby sat down momentarily at her computer and typed up an email and sent it up to Tony. She would have called but she didn't trust her acting skills enough to be able to keep from sounding suspicious. When she was excited, she had a hard time of keeping it to herself and right now, she was most certainly excited.

_Tony! I need you to come down to my lab for a minute. :D_

_Your favorite,_

_Abby_

Bing!

Upstairs, DiNozzo smiled at the sound of an email arriving and checked his inbox. This was just what he needed, an email from his favorite Goth. He had been about to pack up and just head home for the rest of the night but figured a quick detour to Abby a sure fire way to get his spirit up. Her optimism was contagious.

_Sure thing, Abby. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute._

_Everyone's favorite :P,_

_Tony_

He climbed into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him down to the Lab.

Abby silently moved back to her hiding place and motioned to everyone to get down and be quiet. The birthday boy was coming.

They all held their breath as the elevator door let out a quiet ding to announce the arrival of the guest of honor.

In the dim lighting, the other members of 'Team Surprise' as Abby had dubbed them watched as Gibbs flashed on his fingers.

_3…2…1..._

"_SURPRISE!"_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this and an extra special thank you to the amazing people who take the time to review. I really appreciate it._


End file.
